


Memorial

by Kelbora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 365 Days of USUK Challenge, Angst, Cardverse, Character Death Implied, Failing Health, Heartbreak, M/M, USUK - Freeform, m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbora/pseuds/Kelbora
Summary: "His eyes opened and his head turned towards the sensation of a hand in his. It was warm and familiar, an instant comfort he had been so long without, yet longed for endlessly. He let the feeling linger in the quiet, and only just managed the strength to bring his other hand atop his queen's…and cried again."





	Memorial

**Pairing:**  Spade King!America x Spade Queen!England

**Characters:**

**-** America/ Alfred F. Jones

 **-** England/ Arthur Kirkland

 

**~Memorial~**

( _USUK Cardverse_ )

 

It was rhythmic and annoying, the constant poke of the needle and slide of the thread. What Arthur had always found to be a soothing activity was grating to Alfred's ears. It would make him frown and complain every time, just as Arthur always made a fuss when Alfred bit his nails or ceaselessly drummed his fingers when he was nervous.

But with years of marriage had come trials in temperance. The sharp comments and aggravated frowns at the beginning of their relationship had turned to gentle hands silently moving to preoccupy anxious ones. It had become a habit of muscle memory, yet Alfred's hand would not rise to its task anymore…

"You lost your fancy for that long ago," Alfred began, "What's troubling you?"

The amused little huff made him smile a bit, but hands still waiting to be stopped continued cross stitching into canvas. "Tis nothing but boredom this time, my love. You're certainly not doing anything to keep me entertained, so I am forced to undertake the labor myself."

His smile broadened and a sound of contentment escaped him, "Forgive me, I never had your natural prowess as a host."

"I daresay not. Were you more yourself, I'd likely be screaming in terror upon the back of some beast whilst you hunt creatures with names longer than my arm," Arthur muttered bitterly. "There's a reason we all made sure  _you_  were never the bored one."

Alfred could have said that a bored Arthur would sometimes prove just as hazardous, but he wisely held his tongue and enjoyed his beloved's company. After all…it had been a while. "I missed you."

Arthur gave a despondent sigh without ever stopping his hands. "I know, my love. Though you never lacked the company of those trying to warm a place at your side, I know you kept my throne sacred."

He swallowed hard at that, trying not to let emotion steal his ability to speak; not now when he finally had a reason to. "I wish we had had heirs…this kingdom truly goes to hell without someone like you running it."

"Ah, so you finally admit it," Arthur chided and Alfred heard him recross his legs, as he continued his stitching. "I always said your crown looked better on me anyway."

The old tease between them made him happy again, but he lost the battle with his tears and they fell freely. He wanted to apologize but his throat was too constricted and all he managed was a sob. Arthur had been the only person he ever allowed himself to cry before, as only Arthur would see him as a man in pain instead of a weak king.

Neither of them had had a choice about their union. Neither of them had had a choice about their roles or burdens forced upon them. In the beginning they had both resented their fates and each other, with Arthur constantly encroaching on the roles of the king and Alfred only exercising his prerogative to do as he pleased as far from any palace as possible. The friction between them and their courts grew to a fevered pitch and only war had brought it all to heel.

He remembered that time…when he had finally become the king he had been born to be and the person supporting him most had been the queen he had recklessly taken for granted. They had shared the same bed for years but hadn't known who the other was until they'd been on the verge of losing everything.

In the subsequent reconstruction, Alfred found that he'd been grateful to his enemies, as every day since their invasion sat beside him the best friend and lover he had almost never known. Their kingdom and people prospered, just as their relationship did. They reigned for years under Alfred's strength and Arthur's wisdom. Crises were momentary and war became legend; it was a golden age of peace.

A peace that continued on without him.

His eyes opened and his head turned towards the sensation of a hand in his. It was warm and familiar, an instant comfort he had been so long without, yet longed for endlessly. He let the feeling linger in the quiet, and only just managed the strength to bring his other hand atop his queen's…and cried again.

He didn't need the excuse of being blind to know no one was there, as no one had been for the loneliest ten years of his twilight.

 

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Original Notes from the Author (2015)_ :

I wrote this a while ago and released it to the "365 Days of USUK" calendar project for publication. :) As it has had its day on the calendar, I thought it'd be okay to not keep it in my dusty folders any longer and release it here too to promote the project.

Please visit the "365 Days of USUK" calendar project on Tumblr for more fics from me and other AMAZING writers in the fandom!

_Sincerely,_

_General Kitty Girl / Kelbora_


End file.
